Crush Crush Jobs
Jobs is the second tab in the game, unlocked after Q-Piddy informs you that you need to raise money to pay Cassie's hospital bill. Performing the various jobs accessed through this tab is the sole source of money in the game, used primarily to buy gifts and take girls on dates, but also serving as a gate for advancing relationships. Initially, only Fast Food is available, but every job can be unlocked once you meet its skill requirements (skills being earned through performing hobbies.) Performing a job multiple times will unlock promotions, increasing the pay per completion, changing the number of time blocks required, and / or changing the amount of time required per completion. Jobs Screen Return to HUD Overview The picture below will explain the different elements of the Jobs display screen. 1.' Active Job Display:' The left column shows the promotion details and the visual animation of the job that's been selected. 2.' Promotion Details: '''This shows the current number of times you completed the job since the last promotion and how many you need in total to get to the next promotion. To the right you'll see the amount of money that will be added to your current pay for that job when you reach the promotion. Note that the numbers later on tend to become larger and will not display all of the numbers due to the size constraints. 3.' Jobs List: The right column displays all of the jobs you can take and the details about them. The scrollbar to the right will help you quickly navigate through them all; you can also click and drag the left mouse button up and down to view them all. 4. Active Job: Once you've unlocked a job, clicking it will show the play button briefly and you will see something like this. You will see the title and the position on the top, separated by hyphen. Underneath you will see the progress bar of the job, indicating the remaining time it will take to complete one iteration of the job. To the right of that is the amount of money you get per instance and the amount of timeblocks needed to perform that job. 5. Active Displayed Job: This the job that is currently on display on the left column, and you can see it's promotion details on the bottom. To check on the promotion status of a job, simply stop the job and restart it. 6. Inactive Job: This job is currently inactive as noted by the pause symbol. Some jobs may be inactive due to the lack of timeblocks available. 7. Locked Job: This job is currently locked, requiring certain hobby levels before you are able to unlock it. These unlock automatically when you have the hobby requirements and the Jobs tab will show a small exclamation mark denoting a new job available. 8. Max Level Job: Job status bar color changes from Orange to Green when at Max Level. Jobs Symbols: <<-Previous Corresponding Value *: Alternate method beyond standard gameplay used to obtain value(s). K, M: Thousand and Million, respectively Note: Data values are based off of 1.0x multiplier and calculated within .5% error. Also, some promotion $ text in-game typically lacks an extra digit(usually Hunter) due to size constraints, but the value in the table will display the real promotion $ values. Some values have been shortened with number abbreviations to keep the tables small. '''Fast Food Hobby Requirements: N/A Titles: Burger Flipper(1), Bun Toaster(2), Onion Rehydrator(3), Mascot(4), Sandwich Artist(5), Burger Meister(6), Meat Manager(7), Hambaron(8), Fry Franchiser(9), Beef Chief(10) Return To Top Computers Hobby Requirements: '''10 TechSavvy, 10 Smart '''Titles: '''Programmer(1), IT Monkey(2), Techie(3), Hacker(4), Engineer(5), Computer Whisperer(6), Cyberneticist(7), Futurist(8), Artificial Entity(9), Singularity(10) Return To Top '''Restaurant Hobby Requirements: '''2 Funny, 2 Suave '''Titles: '''Busser(1), Waiter(2), Server(3), Barista(4), Bartender(5), Garcon(6), Host(7), Maitre D(8), Shift Manager(9), Owner(10) Return To Top '''Zoo Hobby Requirements: '''8 Tenderness, 8 Wisdom '''Titles: '''Veterinarian(1), Puppy Rescuer(2), Kitten Rehabilitator(3), Bunny Saver(4), Red Panda Helper(5), Love an Otter(6), Sea Turtle Savior(7), Whale Guardian(8), Red Panda Lord(9), Ark Commandant(10) Return To Top '''Lifeguard Hobby Requirements: '''4 Buff, 4 Motivation '''Titles: '''Life Guard(1), Beach Patrol(2), Sexy Lifeguard(3), Surf and Protect(4), Heli-Jumper(5), Search and Rescue(6), Coast Guardian(7), Life Preserver(8), Shark Puncher(9), Atlantean King(10) Return To Top '''Hunting Hobby Requirements: '''16 Buff, 16 Badass '''Titles: '''Bounty Hunter(1), Mercenary(2), Soldier of Fortune(3), Hitman(4), Assassin(5), Black-Ops(6), One Man Army(7), Sliver Cell(8), The One(9), Chiroptera Hominin(10) Return To Top '''Cleaning Hobby Requirements: '''6 Motivation 6 Wisdom '''Titles: Janitor(1), Custodial Engineer(2), Chief Sweeper(3), Vomitorius Maximus(4), Superintendant(5), Groundskeeper(6), Garbageman(7), Undertaker(8), Hazmat Specialist(9), Bomb Disposal(10) Return To Top Casino Hobby Requirements: '''26 Mysterious, 26 Lucky '''Titles: '''Gambler(1), Slot Junkie(2), Black Jacker(3), Dice Master(4), Pro Poker Player(5), High Stakes Roller(6), Lucky Duck(7), Reign Man(8), Sports Almanac(9), God of Gamblers(10) Return To Top '''Art Hobby Requirements: '''19 Wisdom, 19 Angst '''Titles: '''Artist(1), Painter(2), Sculptor(3), Composer(4), Inventor(5), Virtuoso(6), Renaissance Man(7), Artiste(8), Hype Machine(9), Iconoclast(10) Return To Top '''Sports Hobby Requirements: 12 Buff, 12 Motivation Titles: Pro Athlete(1), Puck Catcher(2), Baseball Hitter(3), Football Thrower(4), Face Puncher(5), Endorsement Getter(6), Team Buyer(7), Franchise Haver(8), Living Legend(9), Hall of Famer(10) Return To Top Movies Hobby Requirements: '''34 Tenderness, 34 Funny '''Titles: Actor(1), Award Winning Actor(2), Actor / Director(3), Award Winning Director(4), Auteur(5), Cinematic Legend(6), Phenomenon(7), The Last Celebrity(8), Literally A Star(9), Cao Guojiu(10) Return To Top Legal Hobby Requirements: '''30 Smart, 30 Angst '''Titles: '''Paralegal(1), Ambulance Chaser(2), Lawyer(3), State Attorney(4), Judge Derp(5), District Attorney(6), Attorney General(7), The Law(8), Supreme Justice(9), Avatar of Order(10) Return To Top '''Slaying Hobby Requirements: 46 Badass, 46 Mysterious Titles: Demon Hunter(1), Vampire Slayer(2), Dragon Killer(3), Kracken Kracker(4), Titan Tosser(5), Planet Buster(6), Star Destroy-Doer(7), Diety Destroyer(8), Chuck Slayer(9), Everything Slayer(10) Return To Top Space Hobby Requirements: '''38 Smart, 38 TechSavvy '''Titles: '''Astronaut(1), Starship Captain(2), Star Child(3), Space Surveyor(4), Star Searcher(5), Infinite Explorer(6), Interstellar Commendant{sp}(7), Solar Emperor(8), Galactic Overlord(9), Power Cosmic (10) Return To Top '''Wizard Hobby Requirements: 55 Wisdom, 55 Lucky (V.0.34, Steam & V.0.46, Kongregate) Titles: Wizard(1), Hairy Wizard(2), Very Hairy Wizard(3), Sorcerer(4), More-cerer(5), Magus Awesomus(6), Grand Magus(7), Archmage(8), Arch Archmage(9), Sorcerer Supremo(10) Return To Top Love '''Hobby Requirements: '''50 Suave, 50 Wisdom '''Titles: '''Love Doctor(1), Love Guru(2), Love Fairy(3), Love God(4), Loveicus Prime(5), Cupid(6), Love Maker(7), The Unity(8), Eros(9), Aphrodome(10) Return To Top Observations Could be placed later in a separate page for general strategy of how to go through the game. For now, however I'll only talk about the jobs and the order they should be taken. Early Game(<5.0 prestige): Take whatever job you can fit. You should consider getting certain promotions for jobs in order to get achievements/time blocks, but in terms of the highest value, take Lifeguard over Fast Food and Restaurant. Cleaning is better than all three, but is only good if you have the space. Best to avoid Zoo if you do get it, and Computers are only good if you really need cash and can spare some time blocks as it's fairly long to get the promotions. Mid-Game(5.0<9.0 prestige): If you can, max out the first few beginning jobs for achievements so you don't have to do them again later on. Hunting is generally good after you get a few promotions, and cleaning is also good to have. Computers are also a good choice for income and don't take too long to get the initial promotions. Zoo is ok for promotions, but is slightly lower in value in comparison to other available jobs, even lower in the beginning. If you can't afford hunting, computers and cleaning are good substitutes. Late-Game(>9.0 prestige): Legal is the better version of hunting and is recommended to take. Sports and Art(till promotion 10) are generally only good for promotions or if you have extra space. However, investing into Movies is the better choice as it has a very high value in comparison to jobs lower in requirements when maxed. Later on, if you have the space, investing into Art would have a similar effect to that of Actor. Casino is also a good choice, as it can serve as a 2-timeblock filler while you wait to get another timeblock to work on another hobby or something similar. The jobs from there are uncertain in value. Astronaut seems strictly better, but not necessarily slaying due to lack of data. Wizard cannot be obtained due to the hobby level cap at 60, and Love Doctor having a potential timeblock change as of V.0.18. The following charts may be used as a helpful reference. Notice that the y-axis indicates $/min/time block and not just $/min, and that the axis of the bottom chart is linear, while the top chart is logarithmic. Nothing shown below includes time to promotion, which is a major consideration when choosing between different jobs. Data should be current as of V.0.38 A 12th character appears - Luna! Steam Requirements for Wizard lowered from 60 Wisdom / 60 Lucky, to 55 Wisdom / 55 Lucky. "Wizard job is a real thing now! Bye bye no-clue placeholder :)". New Gifts that unlock with Wizard job. Additional categories added for multiple jobs, but at this time have no data for charts. Achievements tab no longer has the 3 sorting filters for 'Completed' 'Both' Not Yet Completed' - Next Update to revise that page/tab. Available Data and Titles should be current as of V.0.43 (7AUG2016). - Artwork Zoo.PNG|Zoo Sports.PNG|Sports Restaurant.PNG|Restaurant Movies.PNG|Movies Lifeguard.PNG|Lifeguard Legal.PNG|Legal Hunting.PNG|Hunting Fast Food.PNG|Fast Food Computers.PNG|Computers Cleaning.PNG|Cleaning Casino.PNG|Casino Art.PNG|Art Space.PNG|Space Love.PNG|Love Category:Activities